


A Spinster and Her Butler

by Persorene



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persorene/pseuds/Persorene
Summary: Teeny little au in which the war hasn't happened and Corrin is declared a spinster in her mid 20's after turning away countless marriage options. She moves to a small manor house with Jakob under the guise of keeping her butler with her and the pair can finally be together as they've always wanted.
Relationships: Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Spinster and Her Butler

The sun was low and the shadows long as the first in a procession of carriages rolled to a stop before the modest sized, but stately, manor that Corrin would now call home. 

The princess gripped her butler's hand and gave him an elated smile as she glanced from the window to him. 

"Happy, my lady?" Jakob whispered, he leaned in to her, his forehead pressed gently to her temple.

"I’m more than happy, I’m ecstatic!”

“I love seeing you like this,” he muttered into her ear, “and now I can see to it that you’re this happy every day.”

“Oh hush,” she said, her voice as light and airy as the smile that adorned her lips, “You know you always make me this happy. Now sit up, the chauffeur is coming around to get the door.”

“Yes, your majesty,” he teased.

Corrin patted his shoulder and hushed him through her own laughter. The door to the carriage opened and a hand was extended to help the princess down to the ground. She took it gratefully and eased herself down onto the intricately patterned brick walkway that led to the manor. She stepped off to the side of the door, giving Jakob space to exit and stand at her side. Her eyes darted back to the four carriages that had followed along behind them and carried all of her belongings and the few goods and pieces of furniture she had decided to take to her new home.

One of the carriage drivers hopped down from his seat and loped along to meet the princess and her butler, “Your highness,” he greeted breathily, “Shall we bring your possessions into the home?”

“No that won’t be necessary, you can just unload it all into the front garden. I’m more than capable of carrying her highness’s belongings in and arranging them to her liking.” Jakob stated.

The driver nodded in compliance. He thought it odd, as did most everyone, that the princess and her right hand man had decided they needed no help and no full time staff at the manor. Corrin had been offered a full staff, multiple times, and had declined each offer as quickly as she had been known to decline a marriage proposal. She had smiled politely when offered, and then insisted that Jakob more than made up for an entire staff in his skills alone. She’d hate to condemn an entire staff of servants, who had been trained to serve royalty, to a lifetime of serving a princess turned spinster on a small manor estate in the country. It would be degrading, she’d insisted. And besides, her ever-loyal butler had agreed quite selflessly to abandon his highly regarded career to continue on in her employ. 

Corrin had tilted her head up and watched Jakob, in that way she often did that had in the past fueled some rather unsavory rumors about the pair, as he had instructed the drivers about what to do with the furnishings and directed them toward the back courtyards.

“Jakob, will you accompany me inside and help me make some plans for the home?” She asked, her voice the formal and unaffected tone that she had perfected to be used in front of others. 

“Absolutely, Milady.”

He bowed slightly before he began to follow after her, a habit at this point that he was worried he’d not be able to break even after the drivers had gone and the only people remaining in the home would be himself and Corrin. He traipsed along behind her as she wound her way across the lush, well manicured garden that served as the lawn and up the gorgeously sculpted stairs into the home. He had been told this would be a downgrade, a blight on his career as butler, to go from the royal homes to a place so lowly as this one. How strange, he’d thought, this place was far more beautiful and freeing than any other home he’d ever served. Though he wondered if some fraction of that beauty came not from the elegant grounds but rather from their new mistress. 

“Allow me,” Corrin said with a playful smile as she gracefully opened the door and stood beside it, one arm lay folded across her abdomen as she had seen Jakob do countless times and the other directed her butler inside. Jakob turned his face away as he walked past her, a vain attempt to hide his giddy expression and the color that now stained his cheeks. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed, her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she stepped into the home behind Jakob and looked up at the particularly ornate and lavish grand staircase that led from the main foyer in which they stood to the second floor of the home. She bounded up the stairs, her joy palpable. Jakob ran after her, his usual formal behavior fell away as it began to set in that the pair were finally free. 

“Jakob!! Look at these windows,” she gasped as she came to a stop in front of the three massive windows that spanned the entire height of the wall. They looked out onto the back courtyard that she’d not yet had a chance to see. It was as intricate and well manicured as the front gardens had been, and in the center sat a small pool of water with a fountain in the middle, “Isn’t this place incredible?”

“It is, my darling,” Jakob said, the pet name he’d so often whispered to her in the dead of night felt nearly foreign as he said it outloud, unhindered.

She stood still, between two of the windows that ran from the floor to the ceiling, her head tilted back, her arms hung loose at her sides. Her skin was nearly iridescent in the early evening light that poured in from the gardens and washed over her form, a gentle smile played across her lips, "Jakob?" 

He stepped a pace closer to her, his eyes never left her. He watched her here, happy and at peace at last, with a reverence one might typically reserve for a holy occasion, "Yes?" 

"Do you want to know what my favorite part of this house is?" 

"Of course I do."

She leaned her head up, the soft smile that had been growing on her lips blossomed into a brilliant, beaming grin as she turned away from the window to look at him. She reached out one hand for him, beckoning him closer, "Come here, I'll show you!" 

Jakob smiled at her, a smile so intense it made his cheeks ache. He stepped closer to her and reached for her, he slipped his hand into hers and closed the space between them in one elegant stride. Corrin pulled him to her, she intertwined the fingers of their joined hands and slipped her other arm around the small of his back. Her chin rested against his chest as she looked up and into his eyes, into the eyes of the man that looked at her every day as if she had hung the moon just for him. She closed her eyes and lifted up onto her tiptoes, her lips brushed his, gently at first and then deeper once she felt him melt into her. She pulled away and dropped back down, she rested her cheek against his chest and sighed happily when she felt him lean down and rest his chin on top of her head.

“That’s my favorite part,” she whispered. Her voice, laced with emotion, had cracked ever so slightly as she spoke.

Jakob placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, he stroked her hair delicately and held her tight to him, as if he worried that this had all been a dream and she would fade away, “It’s mine too.”


End file.
